


Look At Me

by CaptainCiella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Smut, most probably out of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: The way his tongue traces your jaw, your neck, light bites, how touch starved he is, this is insane, you want his lips on yours too. You search for his gaze to meet yours, eventually the ghost of a smile,you’re gonna like this, before he steals your lips first, not letting you whisper aI missed you, or aI love you.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this is actually crazy, I've been listening _non stop_ to [Look At Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTDuU8Ri0z8) by Why Don't We, they released their new album pretty recently and damn, this is so good! Fallin' (Adrenaline) has been my fav but Look At Me is definitely taking over, the vibes of the song are absolutely crazy and I've been screaming about it all the time it must be annoying! There's something hauntingly sexy in the song, I'm a bit sad that it's not even 2 min because man, this is incredible!
> 
> It's literally on my most repeated songs on Spotify, I swear if my 2021 most listened song is Look At Me, I won't be surprised!

You’re keen on keeping the lights off in the room; you like the mood, it turns you on, you can focus on your senses – and the way he touches you, his fingers, the palm of his hand, his grip on your body telling you how _hungry_ , how he has been missing you for so long. There is only heavy breathing, and muffled moans filling the room, _it gets warm so quickly_ you think, and you don’t think you can take his wet kisses on your neck anymore. The way his tongue traces your jaw, your neck, light bites, how touch starved he is, this is insane, you want his lips on yours too. You search for his gaze to meet yours, eventually the ghost of a smile, _you’re gonna like this_ , before he steals your lips first, not letting you whisper a _I missed you_ , or a _I love you_.

The way to the bed is insanely long and you keep stopping each other, with endless kisses or by getting rid of each other clothes – you don’t even have so many as it’s summer but still, it’s so hot in there and his hands are not helping at all, other than turning you even more _, just strip me off of my clothes_ , your eyes plead. You’re about to slip your hand under his boxers when he grabs your wrists, both, and finally looks at you in the eyes.

“Let’s slow down,” he whispers, releasing your wrists, then venturing _his_ hand under _your_ panties, pulling them to side, stealing you a whimper.

 _Who said about slowing down,_ you would want to retort but his simple touch makes you want to give in, his simple kisses from your neck to your chest, _yes_ , simple kisses down there too. The way his tongue plays with your folds, mercilessly teases your bud, the way he tastes you, _the way_ he… the way you get to see a side of him you’ve never seen before turns you on even more. You hold onto his hair, urging him to go on, letting all your embarrassing noises escape your lips – you no longer care – for his delight. _Who said about slowing down?_

It’s unfair, so unfair that you’re so close, he flips you over against the wall, he’s _so_ impatient, who could have thought that he would be impatient, him that is so keen on perseverance, patience, and diligence, looks like he lost his rationale for you.

“Do you want it?” he whispers to your ear with a hint of hesitance, _of course you do_ , you’re literally humping against him.  
“Yes,” you respond with a nod.  
“Look at me,” he says, stroking your chin to meet your pleading, nearly crying eyes with his. “You’re so gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a smut written on a spark of horny energy, and as the French would say, _c'est écrit avec le cul_ , literally 'written with the ass', but poorly written ahah. This is so brain rot lol.
> 
> Man I just miss meeting people even if I'm a big introvert, I'm feeling like I could go to a club, be pretty for nothing, drink and you know, have fun! This lockdown is really taking over my mental health to be honest and writing is such a big help! And listening to bop songs, honestly, my level of serotonin depends on a playlist where I put all the songs clubs stream because it makes me feel like I could pull any guy I would want. and a flat white once or twice a week
> 
> Take care of yourselves, really, and thank you for reading me, it means a lot for me!!


End file.
